


До гробовой доски

by WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: тексты G - PG-13 зима-21 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mysticism, Out of Character, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20Fuckery%20and%20Co%202021
Summary: Кого-то похоронят, а кто-то умрет.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: тексты G - PG-13 зима-21 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132667
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52
Collections: 02 Тексты от G до T  WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	До гробовой доски

**Author's Note:**

> Канонная смерть второстепенного персонажа.
> 
> По заявке: «Стив навещает старушку Пегги, а она как-то пободрее выглядеть начала, румянец появился, память возвращается. И помирать передумала. А Стив наоборот, чахнуть начал».

В первый раз Стив приехал к Пегги в августе. Снаружи царила настоящая летняя жара, но внутри, за толстыми древними стенами королевского военного госпиталя, которые помнили еще Вильгельма Оранского, было свежо, почти холодно. 

– Стив... Ты живой, ты здесь... Ты вернулся. Тебя не было так долго...

– Но разве я мог тебя оставить? – Он улыбнулся, стараясь не показать свою печаль. – Ты ведь должна мне танец.

Было тяжело смотреть, как угасает разум, когда-то такой ясный.

– Наклонись ко мне, – попросила Пегги перед уходом.

Сухая лапка, некогда бывшая изящной женской кистью, вцепилась в предплечье с неожиданной силой.

– Такой теплый... – прошептала Пегги. – Такой живой. Ты поцелуешь меня?

– Что? – Не понимая, Стив наклонился над постелью. Пахнуло лекарствами, чистым, но немощным телом. 

«Так пахнет старость», – вспомнил он.

– Поцелуй меня, – повторила Пегги.

Словно завороженный, Стив наклонился и коснулся губами морщинистого лба. Кожа Пегги была такой холодной.

– Как она? – позже спросил он у сестры, ухаживавшей за Пегги.

– Неплохо – для человека в ее возрасте, – откровенно ответила та. – В этом теле все еще скрыт неукротимый дух. Но немощь просто приводит ее в отчаяние. Наверное, это к счастью, что моменты забвения посещают ее все чаще. Простите, – спохватилась она. 

– Ничего. Я понимаю.

– Иногда мы рассказываем ей новости... не все, конечно. Мистер Роджерс... вы в порядке?

– Да-да, конечно. Спасибо. Просто голова немного закружилась. Тут так холодно, – Стив повел плечами и рассеянно потер шею. – Спасибо за заботу о ней.

– Не благодарите, – улыбнулась сестра. – Это наша работа.

Он вышел на солнце, испытал приступ неожиданной слабости. В глазах на мгновение потемнело.

– Я буду идти дальше, Бак, – тихо сказал он вслух. – Пегги права, вернуться в прошлое невозможно. Но как жаль, что ты не увидел этот мир. Я знаю, тебе бы он понравился.

Он даже представить себе не мог, что увидит Баки Барнса всего через пару дней. Как не мог представить и обстоятельства, при которых это случится.

Время шло. За последующие два года Стив летал в Лондон еще несколько раз. Пегги по-прежнему цепко держалась за жизнь, сестры с удивлением и радостью сообщали, что состояние стабилизировалось. Теперь она даже помнила его визиты.

Сам Стив воспринимал их на удивление тяжело, но и не навещать ее не мог. Пару раз Пегги даже написала ему сама. Стив не мог ей отказать.

– Итак, следующая – Румыния или Венгрия?

– Шансы пятьдесят на пятьдесят, но пусть будет Румыния, – решил Стив. – Устроим временный штаб в Бухаресте, а там будет видно.

Они с Сэмом рассматривали расстеленную на столе карту. Компьютеры были одним из многочисленных плюсов современного мира – например, многие из своих заметок Стив хранил в планшете, но общий план действий разрабатывал, как и много лет назад, расстелив на столе подробную карту мира. Так ему лучше думалось. Кроме того, почему-то он был уверен, что виртуозно скрывающийся от своих и чужих Баки тоже нередко смотрит в старую добрую бумажную карту.

– Заглянешь перед этим в Лондон? – спросил Сэм.

– Да, наверное, – очнулся от своих мыслей Стив. – Тут недалеко.

– Да уж, – не удержался Сэм. – Поближе, чем из Аргентины.

– Что-то не так?

– Да не знаю... Ты оттуда каждый раз возвращаешься просто сам не свой.

Сэм был прав.

Стив никогда не считал себя особо сентиментальным человеком, да и печаль по прошлому уже давно не мучила его. В новом мире по-прежнему хватало зла, но нашлось и очень много хорошего. Ну а теперь, когда он знал, что в этом мире есть Баки... мир подозрительно стал напоминать идеальный. Однако эти визиты действительно словно высасывали из него всю душу, оставляя странное уныние и слабость в теле. Каждый раз, выйдя от Пегги, Стив подолгу сидел в коридоре или на скамейке в парке. Медсестры приносили ему кофе и бутерброды.

Но эти визиты были нужны Пегги, когда он уходил, она улыбалась ему вслед. Несмотря на временные улучшения, ей оставалось совсем недолго – считаные годы, а может, и недели – врачи лишь пожимали плечами и не давали никаких прогнозов. Она пережила почти всех, кого знала и кого знал Стив, но ведь она не получала эликсир Эрскина и не лежала последние семьдесят лет во льду. Если Стив может скрасить ей последние годы жизни, он сделает это.

– Слушай... – Сэм слегка замялся. – Никогда не спрашивал... да и сейчас можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь. Так вы с ней... ну, встречались?

– Что? – удивился Стив. – Нет, мы... мы не встречались.

Не с ней.

Пусть Америка сильно изменилась за семьдесят лет, пусть мужчинам теперь разрешено не только открыто встречаться, но даже жениться друг на друге, но с некоторыми своими секретами Стив все еще не был готов расстаться. По крайней мере, пока он не обговорит это с Баки. Ну да, сразу, как только обсудит тысячу других вещей, куда более важных.

Он вздохнул.

– Но в Лондон я слетаю. На один день – а потом сразу в Бухарест. Почему-то у меня хорошее предчувствие насчет этого города.

Однако на следующий день была срочная миссия в Лаосе.

На этот раз Стив летел в Лондон с тяжелой душой. Но Пегги позвала его, и Стив боялся – как и каждый раз – что это конец. Что он летит прощаться. Кроме того, ему нужна была передышка – слишком много навалилось. Последние события, миссия, больше похожая на провал, чем на победу, и вопрос Договора – все надо было обдумать.

Пегги выглядела неплохо, на щеках играл слабый румянец.

– Расскажи мне новости, – попросила она.

Стив заколебался.

– Прости, наверное, не стоит, – наконец покачал головой он. – Как всегда, немного проблем. Все решится.

– Конечно, – согласилась она. – Все решится.

Стив вышел из больничной палаты под вечер. Он посмотрел на часы и медленно сполз по стене на пол. Это был самый долгий визит. О чем они говорили? Стрелки часов расплывались перед глазами. Он еще увидел, как к нему спешит медсестра с встревоженным лицом, затем пришла темнота. Удара о пол Стив не почувствовал.

  


* * *

  


Сливы созревали в Румынии к середине сентября – янтарно-лиловые, некрупные, но сочные и тяжелые, почти лопавшиеся от переполнявшего их сока.  
Баки уже собирался отойти от прилавка, держа в руках пакет, сладко пахнущий солнцем, когда взгляд его случайно скользнул по газете, которую читал один из продавцов фруктов. 

«Неожиданные новости о Капитане Америке! Известный во всем мире лидер американских Мстителей сражен неизвестной болезнью».

Баки развернулся и быстро направился к киоску, где вместе с орешками, презервативами и жевательной резинкой продавались свежие газеты и журналы. Забытые сливы остались лежать на прилавке.

Он вытащил из кармана мелкую купюру и выдернул из общей пачки одну из свежих газет. Развернул, делая вид, что просматривает размещенные на последней странице колонки «Работа» и «Сдам/сниму жилье», а перед глазами стояло наспех выхваченное: «...что же это за болезнь, которая смогла в считанные дни сразить самого Капитана Америку?! Неизвестный вирус? Атака злодея-ученого? Или это природа, которую так долго обманывали, наконец-то берет свое?..» И самое важное: «Врачи отказываются давать комментарии, что позволяет предполагать худшее».

Поспешно вернувшись в свою квартиру на верхнем этаже многоквартирного дома, Баки развернул газетный лист на кухонном столе и прочитал статью с самого начала до конца, не пропуская ни единой буквы. Если отмести девяносто процентов домыслов, в сухом остатке оставалось вот что: Капитан Америка госпитализирован в Англии, место нахождения – военная больница. Причина госпитализации неизвестна. О текущем состоянии ничего не сообщают. Прогноз на будущее выздоровление отсутствует.

Невидяще глядя перед собой, он прошелся по комнате. Под ногой скрипнула половица. Баки опустил глаза, после чего присел на одно колено и с силой ударил железным кулаком по доскам пола.

На свет явился небольшой рюкзак.

Баки сгреб с холодильника энергетические батончики и пару шоколадок и рассовал их по карманам. Из-под матраса вытащил пару блокнотов и засунул в расстегнутый рюкзак. Туда же отправился туго свернутый спальник.

Окинув в последний раз взглядом квартиру, дававшую ему приют последние несколько месяцев, он вышел за дверь.

Стив снова был в танцевальном зале. Люди за столами пили и хохотали, женщины улыбались красногубыми ртами, глядя сквозь него. Какой-то человек рыдал, сидя прямо на полу. Пятно от разлитого вина на рубашке выглядело как смертельная рана.

Он огляделся, почему-то ожидая увидеть Баки, но нашел только Пегги – в уже знакомом ему красном платье.

«Война окончена, Стив, – сказала она. – Пора домой».

Помада на губах выглядела как кровь. Даже зрачки отливали красным.

«Я не...», – пытался сказать он, но музыка заглушила его слова.

Стив медленно выплывал из темноты беспамятства. Грудь тяжело сдавило, каждый новый вдох давался с большим трудом. Голова казалась одновременно пустой и набитой мокрой ватой, тело словно налилось свинцом – странная слабость не давала шевельнуть ни рукой, ни ногой. Он помнил эти ощущения – но помнил и то, что в последний раз испытывал их давно, очень давно. Когда холодной зимой чуть не умер от пневмонии. Стив снова попробовал двинуться – и тяжесть с груди внезапно исчезла.

Он открыл глаза и понял, что лежит на кровати, окруженный мониторами. На стене тревожно попискивали многочисленные приборы.

Обстановка была ему знакома, в последний раз он видел подобную, когда получил три пули и наглотался воды из Потомака. Только вместо Сэма в соседнем кресле сидела Пегги. 

Казалось невероятным, но она была так же молода и красива, какой он запомнил ее много-много лет назад. В красном платье, с бледным лицом и тщательно уложенными волосами.

– Пегги?.. – прохрипел он. – Это сон?

Пегги улыбнулась и покачала головой. Идеальный облик портила алая помада, размазанная в углу рта.

– Нет, Стив. Это не сон.

– Но ты... Как?

– У нас не было твоей сыворотки, но были и другие разработки. Наши ученые...

– Зола, – внезапно всплыло в памяти. 

Зеленый свет экранов и жуткие тайны Щ.И.Т.а.

Арним Зола – безумный ученый из Швейцарии. Сперва на службе у Красного черепа, а позже – у Щ.И.Т.а. Вернее, у Гидры.

– Зола, – кивнула Пегги. – Он согласился работать на нас и принес немало пользы. – Она помолчала. – Через пять лет после твоего исчезновения я тоже наконец-то получила свой шанс.

– Шанс... на что? – Даже шевелить губами почему-то было невероятно трудно.

– На силу. На вечную жизнь. Нужно было столько сделать, невероятно много... и я получила достаточно сил, чтобы справиться.

Стив попытался двинуть рукой, но тело казалось мешком, наполненным свинцом и камнями.

– Сначала все было хорошо, – продолжала Пегги. – Энергии хватало, и я думала, это будет длиться вечно.

– О чем ты говоришь? – прохрипел Стив.

– Кровь, Стив. Мне нужна была кровь.

Глаза Пегги все так же отливали красным.

– Крови нужно было все больше, но и это уже не помогало, – присев на край постели, продолжала она. – Я начала стареть, под конец – стремительно. Говард пытался мне помочь – мы полагали, что кровь человека, в чьих жилах течет сыворотка, может дать больше энергии... Увы, Гидра убила его прежде, чем мы сумели проверить эту теорию, но оказалось, что она не смогла убить тебя. И тут вернулся ты. И вернул жизнь мне. – Ледяные пальцы нежно коснулись щеки, и Стив напрягся, но смог только слегка отвернуть голову. – Стив, ты не понимаешь и вряд ли поймешь... Так много не сделано, и так много начато. Ты уничтожил Щ.И.Т., но может, это и к лучшему – слишком много паразитов присосалось к нему. Мы все начнем заново. И этот Договор... Его нужно будет принять. Сын Говарда – умный человек, как его отец, но ты можешь наломать дров.

– Даже не сомневайся в этом. – Чувствуя, как правая рука понемногу оживает, Стив медленно сжал и разжал пальцы. К сожалению, он не знал, где щит. И главное, понятия не имел, поможет ли он.

Пегги покачала головой, на гладком красивом лице отразилось сожаление.

– Я ведь следила за тобой эти два года. – На грудь легла ладонь, холодная и тяжелая, как могильная плита. – Но все твои решения и поступки лишь подтверждали мои опасения: Стив, ты так и не смог приспособиться к современному миру. Даже этот твой щит... – Она повернула голову, и Стив увидел свой щит, небрежно прислоненный к стене. Всего в паре метров – и одновременно бесконечно далеко. – Ты безнадежно отстал. Представляю, как тяжело тебе было – простой парень из Бруклина среди всех этих технологий будущего... А главное, Стив, новый мир – он совсем не тот, каким ты его помнишь, он другой – сложнее и многограннее. Его нельзя просто взять и поделить на черное и белое. – Кроваво-красные губы дрогнули в намеке на улыбку. – Это не твое время, ты живешь мечтами о прошлом.

– Что за бред? – Он вцепился в тонкое запястье, пытаясь отодрать ее руку от груди – но не смог даже сдвинуть ее с места. А Пегги все говорила, словно не замечая этих попыток.

– Наше время сломает и перемелет тебя. Чем ты поможешь тем, кто идет за тобой, кто надеется на тебя? Мир меняется слишком быстро, а ты тянешь их назад. – Ладонь на груди стремительно вытягивала тепло из тела. Пегги наклонилась ниже, и Стив вдруг понял, что красное на ее губах – не помада.

– Но ты еще поможешь всем нам, – шепнула она. – Положись на меня и спи спокойно.

– Пегги... – прошептал Стив, пока она склонялась над ним.

– Да, Стив?

– Катись... к черту!

На грудь снова навалилась тяжесть, шею пронзила резкая острая боль, и спустя несколько мгновений Стив погрузился обратно в темноту.

В главном зале не было ни души. Мягкие дорожки глушили шаги, а бархатные портьеры вдоль стен скрадывали все звуки.

– Когда прибудут остальные? – тихо спросила Наташа.

– Уилсон и Роуди – через полчаса, – ответил Тони. – Ванда с ними. Но я так и не смог известить Тора. Клинт?

– К вечеру должен быть здесь.

Они помолчали, глядя на стоящий на возвышении гроб, накрытый флагом и щедро украшенный белыми цветами.

– Покойся с миром, – громко произнесла Наташа.

Удивленный сарказмом в ее голосе, Тони повернул голову.

– Что?

– Видишь, что написано? – Наташа ткнула пальцем в одну из траурных лент. – «Покойся с миром». Покойся. Но он не устал.

– Да, наверное.

– Он не хотел покоя. Он... он был самым живым из всех, кого я знала.

Наташа плотно сжала бледные губы и резко отвернулась. Кажется, даже ложная смерть Фьюри в свое время не так сильно ударила по ней, как смерть Стива.

– Когда сообщат прессе? – не поворачивая головы, спросила она.

– Понятия не имею, но секрет недолго останется секретом. Наверху все на ушах стоят. Я почти уверен, сейчас ищут, кому передать щит.

Наташа хмыкнула.

– Тому, кто согласен подписать договор. Кстати, кто уже подписал? Кроме тебя.

– Ты вроде тоже собиралась.

– Передумала.

Она ожидала от Тони резкой реплики, но он молчал. Не дождавшись ответа, Наташа наконец отвела взгляд от гроба и посмотрела на него в упор.

– Что? Что-то изменилось?

– Допустим... – медленно начал Тони. – Теперь, когда нет Кэпа... я подумал, кто-то же должен сомневаться за него? Верно?

Она вскинула брови в изумлении, затем покачала головой.

– Ну... лучше поздно, чем никогда.

– Это верно.

– Но теперь я тем более не сомневаюсь, что давление усилится, – продолжила Наташа. – Нам не дадут...

– Я взял тайм-аут, – резко перебил Тони. – Для всех нас. А кого это не устраивает, могут отправляться к черту.

Губы Наташи дрогнули, словно та пыталась улыбнуться.

– Вот теперь я тебя узнаю. – Они снова помолчали. – Как мы без него, Тони?

– Не знаю. Но мы справимся, веришь?

– Конечно, справимся. – Ее улыбка куда больше походила на гримасу. – Только знать бы, как?

Спустя несколько часов, когда зал наконец опустел и в нем остался только стоящий на возвышении гроб, в комнате появился еще один человек. Убедившись, что в зале действительно не осталось ни одной живой души, он двинулся вперед – так медленно, словно каждый шаг давался ему с бесконечным трудом.

Подойдя к гробу, человек долгое время просто стоял, глядя на бледное лицо Капитана Америки. Со всех сторон гроб окружали охапки срезанных лилий. Казалось, что он плывет в этом облаке звездно-полосатой ткани и белых цветов.

– Ты не мог поступить так со мной, сопляк, – наконец тихо сказал Баки. – Не мог.

Так легко было существовать, зная, что со Стивом все хорошо. Иногда позволяя ему почти приблизиться в своей неутомимой погоне. Знать, что когда-то позволит догнать. А сейчас ему хотелось выть, хотелось разбить этот проклятый гроб кулаками и выбросить проклятые лилии. Вместо этого Баки просто стоял, вцепившись пальцами в край гроба, бездумно слушая, как крепкая древесина трещит под металлическими пальцами.

Когда он просил о наказании за грехи, то даже подумать не мог, что оно окажется настолько жестоким.

Баки задыхался, но слезы не шли – слезы выжгли из него, раз и навсегда. Он думал, что эмоции тоже. Но Стив умер, и теперь Баки умирал вместе с ним.

– Я буду искать... я узнаю, что произошло, – беззвучно пообещал он. – И когда найду...

Месть не вернет ему Стива, но Баки больше ничего не умел делать. Только убивать.

– Я не остановлюсь.

Из теней в углу соткалась еще одна фигура.

– Не стоит давать обещаний, которые не сможешь выполнить.

Баки отскочил от гроба, крепко сжимая в пальцах выхваченный нож. Он не верил глазам – Стив лежал в гробу, мертвый, а напротив стояла Пегги Картер, молодая, как семьдесят лет назад, и с алыми губами – ярче, чем ее платье.

Не глядя на него, она медленно подошла к гробу, тронула пальцами лепестки.

– Ненавижу лилии. – Пегги покачала головой. – Этот удушливый сладкий запах, торжественный предвестник смерти... но я давно не чувствую, как они пахнут. Не чувствую ни запахов, ни вкусов.

Что ж, значит, его поиски закончились, не успев начаться.

– Это ты убила его. – Он не спрашивал.

– У меня всегда было больше прав на него, чем у тебя. Он по-прежнему будет служить своей стране.

– Не было у тебя никаких прав на него, – оскалился Баки. – Ни тогда, ни сейчас. И ты отлично это знаешь. – Он перехватил нож покрепче. – И служить Стив тоже никогда никому не хотел. Он хотел просто защищать людей.

– Это уже неважно.

Пегги оставалась все такой же невозмутимой. Никакого оружия Баки не видел, но не собирался позволить обмануть себя ее безобидным видом. Она была смертельно опасна. И она убила Стива.

Может, Баки тоже не переживет этот день, но хвататься за жизнь он не будет. Он сделает все, чтобы смерть Стива не осталась неотомщенной. Но сперва сделает последнее, что хотел.

«Прощай».

Баки наклонился и тронул губами высокий бледный лоб. И вдруг застыл, а потом поднял на Пегги неверящий взгляд.

– Он жив?

Пегги молча смотрела на него.

– Стив. Стив! – Он схватил Стива за плечи и затряс, сминая цветы. – Очнись!

Пегги шевельнулась, и Баки осознал, что теперь она уже стоит куда ближе к нему. А он даже не заметил, как она двигалась.

– Вы собирались похоронить его живым?! Или... – Он застыл, а затем медленно проговорил: – Нет. Нет, ты не собиралась хоронить его. Ты планировала оставить его для себя.

– Зря ты выполз из той норы, где сидел последние годы, сержант.

– Это была Румыния, – процедил Баки.

Там, где он провел последние месяцы, цветы чеснока продавались в каждой цветочной лавке наравне с розами и гипсофилой, а из осины делались даже палочки для суши. 

Но сейчас он был в Англии.

Пегги вдруг качнулась к нему – и Баки застыл.

– Подчинись мне, – мягко сказала она.

Внезапно комнату наполнили десятки чьих-то голосов. Они шептали, но их шепот был громче крика: «Подчинись. Будь послушным. Не сопротивляйся». Голоса кричали громче, они грозили, уговаривали и умоляли. Баки машинально поднял руку и вытер нос рукавом куртки. На ткани остался красный след. Пегги смотрела на него изумленно.

– Что? Не выходит? – криво усмехнулся он. – Ты не первая, кто пытается промыть мне мозги. И точно не самая удачливая. – Он потянулся за оружием, но тело двигалось медленно, словно во сне или преодолевая толщу воды. Наконец непослушными пальцами он достал пистолет и направил его в лоб Пегги.

– Серьезно? – усмехнулась она, а уже в следующую секунду пистолет выбило из рук мощным ударом – Баки с трудом успел уловить движение. Пегги замерла напротив него, теперь в ее руках тоже было оружие – больше похожее на ракетницу. Его вид напомнил Баки об оружии Гидры. 

– Все верно. – Она правильно поняла его взгляд. – Ты непростой противник даже для меня, но это оружие тебе не по зубам. Оно не столь смертоносно, но столь же эффективно. Впрочем... тебя я тоже не убью.

Она выстрелила без предупреждения – голубой луч бесшумно пронзил полутьму похоронного зала. От первого выстрела Баки увернулся, уходя влево – оберегая гроб от случайного попадания. Выхватил второй пистолет и в прыжке выпустил подряд четыре пули, прежде чем бок жестко соприкоснулся с полом, на мгновение сбив дыхание. Сгруппировавшись, он перекатился в сторону, жалея, что здесь нет хорошего укрытия – пластиковые креслица определенно были дерьмовой защитой. Очередной голубой луч прошел мимо, а вот как минимум один из его выстрелов попал в цель – на бледной щеке Пегги появилось маленькое черное отверстие.

Из которого не вытекло ни капли крови.

«Дело плохо», – мелькнула мысль, когда Пегги, словно не заметив дыры в голове, снова прицелилась. Нырнув за перевернутый стул, Баки бросил пистолет и нашарил закрепленный на спине нож – с самым длинным лезвием. Если можно нанести механическое повреждение, то, быть может, получится отрезать голову?..

Оставался один пустяк – придумать, как в полупустом, насквозь простреливаемом зале приблизиться к противнику на расстояние удара.

– Конечно, твоя кровь не так хороша как у Стива, – задумчиво сказала Пегги, отшвыривая преградивший путь стул, – но было бы глупо избавляться от потенциально полезного биологического ресурса.

– Так говорил... – Он приподнялся на полуслове и резко метнул нож, целясь в шею.

«...Зола, – закончил он мысленно. – Так говорил ублюдок Зола».

Пегги изогнулась – легко, словно в ее теле костей было меньше, чем у обычного человека, – и нож бессильно зазвенел по полу.

– Не самая удачливая? Так, кажется, ты говорил?

Баки отползал, пока не уперся спиной в ступени с гробом, а затем с трудом поднялся на ноги. Только сейчас он заметил то, чего не видел раньше. Полускрытый складками флага, в ногах у Стива лежал его щит.

Пегги приближалась. Теперь она не торопилась, словно поняла, что противник загнан в угол и почти безоружен. Каблуки глухо цокали по открытому полу.

Баки снова перевел взгляд на гроб. Похоже, шанс у него есть. Правда один выстрел придется пропустить...

Он метнул щит не раздумывая. Не давая времени себе усомниться, а проклятой упырице – догадаться, что он задумал. Одновременно с его броском воздух пронзила новая синяя вспышка – и левое плечо взорвалось болью. Одно бесконечное мгновение рука полыхала в голубом огне, а затем исчезла. Ноги подогнулись; выдыхая сквозь зубы, Баки осел на ступени. В глазах мутилось, не то от боли, не то по другой причине – все вокруг: пол, гроб, его самого покрывали невесомые хлопья пепла. 

Даже лилии стали серыми.

В голове шумело, вся левая часть тела онемела. Баки наклонился над гробом, правой рукой обхватил неподъемное тело Стива и потянул на себя.

– Ну же, Стив... давай, – прохрипел он. – Черта с два я оставлю тебя здесь...

Его попытки привели к тому, что гроб сдвинулся с постамента и упал, расколовшись на несколько частей. Отшвыривая доски и путаясь ногами во флаге, Баки из последних сил подтянул безвольное тело Стива к себе. Обхватил руками, прижался щекой к его лицу и замер, чувствуя губами еле уловимое упрямое биение пульса.

Так их и нашли ворвавшиеся в зал несколько минут спустя Мстители.

Сознание возвращалось к Стиву неспешно, словно он выплывал из глубокого крепкого сна. Так он приходил в себя после тяжелых ранений. Так он очнулся после разморозки.

Рядом, сидя на стуле, спал Баки.

Все еще не доверяя глазам, Стив быстро оглядел его. Левой руки, той самой, что два года назад вытащила Стива из Потомака, больше не было. Плечо украшали белые бинты. А от лежащей на колене живой руки к поручню койки тянулась короткая цепочка полицейских наручников.

Стив моргнул и приподнялся на локтях.

– Баки?

Баки открыл глаза – ясные, словно и не спал.

– Помнишь меня?

Баки отвел глаза и хмыкнул.

– Читал про тебя. В музее.

– Эй! Не ври мне. – Стив нахмурился.

Баки шевельнулся, цепочка наручников глухо звякнула.

– Простые наручники? – Стив перевел взгляд с цепочки обратно на Баки. – Серьезно?

Тот пожал плечами.

– Я так понял, это намек. Видишь ли, пока ты спал, произошли кое-какие события. – Он отвел глаза. – Взрыв в Вене, много жертв. 

Стив резко сел на постели.

– Взрыв? И кто...

– ...газеты утверждают, что я, – перебил Баки. – У них даже есть фотка плохого качества. Правда, у меня алиби. – Он демонстративно позвенел цепочкой. – И целая толпа Мстителей в свидетелях.

Стив бросил взгляд на дверь.

– Сколько я отсутствовал?

– Не знаю. – Баки покачал головой. – Для тебя – наверное, где-то около недели. А твои похороны должны были состояться вчера. 

– Похороны?

– Угу. Прости, что испортил тебе церемонию.

– Значит, это ты. Ты спас меня. Почему?

– Сам не знаю.

– Опять врешь. Так что там насчет взрыва?

– Мне мало что известно. Из того, что успел услышать, твои вычислили какого-то парня. Романофф у него на хвосте.

– Наташа? – Стив удивился. – Почему именно она?

– Из Берлина этот парень вылетел в Москву.

– Ладно. – Стив огляделся в поисках ботинок. – Разберемся.

– Уверен, что разберешься? – хмыкнул Баки, наблюдая, как он быстро шнурует ботинки. – Позволить чертовой вампирше высосать себя досуха, как пакетик сока... до сих пор поверить не могу.

– Если это был единственный способ обнаружить тебя прикованным к моей кровати, – вскинув глаза, улыбнулся Стив, – то я ни о чем не жалею.

Несколько мгновений они мерялись взглядами. Ухмылка Стива становилась все шире.

– Ладно, сдаюсь, – рассмеялся Баки и погремел наручниками в попытке поднять руку вверх.

Стив дернул пальцами цепочку, разрывая ее, как гнилую нитку, однако Баки остался сидеть, насмешливо глядя на него.

– Вперед, навстречу неприятностям? Парень, да ты не меняешься.

– Староваты мы с тобой для серьезных перемен. – Скользнув взглядом по забинтованному плечу, Стив легонько стукнул Баки в грудь костяшками пальцев. – Прикроешь мне спину?

– А куда я денусь? – Он поднялся на ноги. Проходя мимо Стива, боднул его головой в плечо и, не выдержав, все-таки обхватил одной рукой, чувствуя, как смыкаются ответные объятия. И одними губами добавил: – Вместе – до самого конца.


End file.
